The Person You Like A SHORT Petruccio fic
by Full-RoseBell-Kuchiki
Summary: Petruccio did enjoy schooling, his first and only love was there. A short innocent story of a family cruely torn apart. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Petruccio sat up in bed,his small round face was painted with a great sulking scowl as he coughed, complaining that he really was well enough to attend schooling from his shared tutor.

Ezio had come into his younger brother's room,concerned, never had he seen the younger seem so annoyed. He sat on the bed and touched his brother's shoulder.

"I must say, I've never seen someone so keen to go to school!"

"It's not school I want to go!" He crossed his arms in a huff.

"Then what is it?"

"It's a secret!"

"And you can't trust me to keep it! Oh little fratello, you hurt me so deeply!" Ezio feigned great heart ache with exaggerated gestures,clutching at the from of his vest,the back of his other hand to his forehead and throwing himself back on the bed dramatically.

"Bene! Va Bene Ezzy!…but promise not to tell no one!"

"I promise." He smiled sweetly to his younger brother,ruffling his usually smooth hair.

"Well…my tutor teaches a girl, we usually get taught together, so she has a friend….but I really really like her Ezio! She even giggled when I punched her arm!"

"Dio Mio! I can hear the wedding bells already" he laughed as Petruccio blushed bright. "Well tell me where to find her and I shall tell her that you're home ill, want me to invite her to visit as well?"

"You'd do that!"

"Of course…"

"You're the bestest big brother in all of italia!"

" In all of the world, but don't let Federicco catch you saying that"


	2. Chapter 2

All the small things were what added up that really did make Ezio the "bestest big brother in the world" and knowing this spurned him on as he bunny hopped between chimney pots,squinting down at people looking for a little blond girl that wore a blue dress and Petruccio's tutor who always wore grey for some reason, the best part of it was that the girl's father was a cousin of the tutor, so all three were together as they walked past his father's bank.

Dropping down in front of the trio,a little heavier than expected Ezio gave a hiss, the little girl squealed out of reaction and her father gripped her shoulder.

"Mi scusi! I did not mean to frighten you!" Ezio cringed wriggling his foot in attempts to get the feeling back.

"Ah, you Ezio Auditore…." The tutor looked him up and down "on your travels to work? Or womanizing?"

" Nossignore. Though the womanizing is working all on it's own, I've come to speak to little Isabella."

"And what do you need with my daughter, she is merely 11, alittle young for you don't you think?"

"Heh, you mistake me,please a word?"

Isabella looked up at her father then stepped forward and tugged Ezio's sleeve,blinking with her big green eyes. "Si? Mister Ezio?"

Ezio crouched on one knee and smiled as charmingly as he could . "It's your friend, my brother, Petruccio, he's much sicker now so he had to be taken out to schooling, he was wondering if you'd like to come visit him, he misses you…"

"Si!" Isabella smiled and clapped her hands together then rocked on her toes "can we go see him now?" she looked back at her father who nodded.

"Then let us go,small lady" Ezio offered his hand like a gentleman and walked along the street with her back to his home.

Petruccio sat up in bed and smiled as Isabella ran in and hugged him round the neck before sitting down on the chair next to his bed. Maria had left out some biscuts and milk for the children and Ezio had left them to their own devices.

" I was really happy you invited me! Class is booooring with you now Petruccio"

" I'm so bored at home, there's no one to read with, or give these too…." He pulled out an eagle feather and handed it to her "See, 3 more and you've got 100, just like I promised, then youll go out with me?"

"oh but don't go out and over stretch yourself for me! I'll go out with you for even just 97 eagle feathers!"

"I can ask Ezio, he won't mind!"

"But then he'll find out and Padre might find out too…"

" I'll say it's a secret" He grinned cutely and gave her a wink.

" Va bene…..tomorrow?"

"si, tomorrow you'll get you're 100 and we'll be happy."

" I really like you Petruccio…"

"I really like you too."

Their little hands slid toward each other and grasped awkwardly in that childhood sweetheart way. Little did they know that adults beyond their families were to steal their tomorrow…


End file.
